A Bird in a Gilded Cage
by Aoi Kaminari
Summary: It's trash! Thrown away. Do not waste your time reading this.


A bird in a gilded cage

by Ryuuen Chou

****

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, and Bandai Entertainment.

**Pairing**: 3x2

**Warning**: _unbetaed _(I wish there was someone would be patient enough and willing to be my beta reader), angst, AU.

"I tell you again. You have to choose. Him or your daughter?"

"But..."

"Don't hesitate, G. We know how you're feeling. We just want to help him."

"...."

"Don't you see? We've been friends for 10 years. You know how capable we are. If we work together, we can find a way to cure him."

"Alright. Let's me talk to him out of it."

The screen went blank. G sighed. He had agreed to put him into another lab. He might not be happy to hear it but he would be willing to help him and his daughter. After all, probably working with the four other scientists was not a bad idea. He could be helped to live a normal life.

G stepped into a small room. He turned on the light and approached a big cage where he was sleeping. The boy's eyes slid open. He gave a hand over his eyes to let them adjust to the bright light. Then, he sat up from his lying position and gave G a question. "What are you doing in a dark night, Dr.G?"

"I want to talk to you. It must be decided before the sun rises."

The boy sighed, he stretched his arms and looked into his eyes. "'Kay. I'm ready."

"You know I love you, don't you? I would never do anything bring you harm." G stopped. He gazed into the boy's innocent eyes before continuing. "I had a discussion with the other scientists. I don't know why they know I'm keeping you. They want to help you, just like me."

"Dr.G? Are you going to give me over?" The boy startled. He sounded betrayed. G felt guilt waving over him. 

"I'm sorry. I was just suggesting. If you don't want to go, you can stay."

The room became quiet suddenly. The boy was deep in thought. When G was about to leave, the boy broke out the unbearable silence.

"You know I have an obligation to you. I guess I'm causing you too much trouble. It's easy to understand you're tired of me... It's been 7 years."

"No, I'm not tired of you. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew I must help you. Do you remember 7 years ago?"

The boy didn't reply. His eyes glazed over. G suddenly felt scared. He screamed out. "Duo! Duo! Be calm. Get yourself back. Duo!!!"

His eyes gradually came back in focus. "I'm sorry."

G sighed in relief. "It's alright. It's all my fault. I should have respected your decision before I accepted their offer. I was so worried for Hilde."

"Hilde? Is there anything happen to her? Tell me, Dr.G!"

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

"She was kidnapped by the other scientists. They said they would kill her if they didn't have you. But it's ok. They are my friends. They would not touch a hair of her."

"What if they would?"

G became mute. That was what he feared most. It was true that they were his friends but he hadn't hear anything from them until this night. Who would know what scientist would do when they got mad?

"It's alright, Dr.G. I'm familiar with it. I will go to them. Thank you for helping me in those long years."

"Duo! I..."

"I know what I must do." The boy cut him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"May I talk to Heero?"

"He's not here. He's on a mission."

"When will he come back?"

"Not least than 5 days."

"I have an emergency task. I need to have him."

"I'm sorry, Sir. He can't help you."

"Is there anyone as capable as him?"

"I'm not sure if I'm good enough for you, but I can take up important missions."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Trowa Barton."

"I trust you. I need you to deliver a person. He's very dangerous if you don't know how to handle him. I need him to be safe and well."

"Mission acknowledge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuuen: It's just a short part I came up with after a long time of playing FFX *dreams of Tidus with his beautiful blonde hair* *murmurs to herself about something like writing Auron x Tidus fics.*

Ryuuen: *knocks her head* What am I thinking? *looks at her readers with her chibi eyes* I'm still on GW fandom. I have a lot of ideas for 3x2. I just need time to type them up. *bows and then runs to her room to play FFX again."

To be continued. 


End file.
